Back in the Game
by Brebre2004
Summary: Maxon chooses Kriss and America is forced to leave the palace. Maxon is so sure that he is making the right decisions but when America arrives to his wedding with another prince, he starts to feel things again. For some reason, America and Maxon can't stay away from each other creating love, danger, and love triangles. What will they all do?
1. Chapter 1

America POV

Tonight, is the final selection and I know I am not the chosen one. Ever since Maxon saw me with Aspen, he hasn't even glanced over my way once. In his mind, I looked like a traitor. Was I? Yes, Aspen and I had a thing, but I dropped it months ago after I started falling in love with Maxon. Although that's true, my love for Maxon won't matter in twenty minutes.

My maids put me in a silky black, tight gown. It was strapless with a few gold accents across the top. My hair was tightly curled, and my makeup was light. I stood in the mirror and stared. God, I was stunning. This will be the last time I wore clothes like this. This would be the last time I saw Maxon.

Once I said goodbye to my maids, I was escorted by a guard. We walked to the doors of the grand room, waiting for my name to be called after Kriss.

"And welcome Lady America Singer!" Gavril announced, and the room broke into cheering and clapping. I heard someone scream, "Future Queen America Schreave!" Only if they knew how this was going to end.

I walked gracefully to my seat next to Maxon. He had his fake smile, as did I but something in his eyes told me, there was hope. I didn't understand what it was, but it made my mood shift.

As I took my seat, Maxon looked over at me but I looked ahead watching the people. Then he went back to talking to Kriss.

I saw Celeste in the back of the room standing. She was staring at me. Her face looked worried and confused. I mouthed, "Not me." She shook her head and to my surprise, came onto the stage with me. Maxon looked over at us confused and so did Kriss.

"Celeste, what are you doing?" I turned toward her. She leaned by my ear to tell me something, so I would only hear.

"If this doesn't work out, I got a whole line of guys waiting for you." She backed away and went back to her seat, leaving me smiling wider. I couldn't help but laugh.

Maxon turned my way. His face was expressionless.

"America, what was that about?" His chocolate brown eyes stared into my soul, leaving me speechless.

"Nothing Prince Maxon." I knew he hated being called prince. He rolled his and turned back to Kriss, smiling.

The ceremony went rather quickly. I watched my supposed to be fiancé, get on one knee and propose to another girl. It hurt but I blanked out a lot during the proposal, preventing the tears. Once Kriss said yes, I stood up and walked out of the room, my smile fading. When Kriss said yes, the whole room went silent. Did Illea not like her?

I waited to say my goodbyes to everyone. I went up to my room, finishing my packing and got into comfy clothes. Clothes that I would normally wear. And then I headed for the steps toward the main door. There stood Maxon and Kriss holding hands along with the King and Queen, my maids, Mom, May,Gerad, and Kenna. It was time to go home.

Maxon POV

I watched her come down the steps with her luggage wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt. It was so hard not to laugh. My America always knows how to go with a bang. The closer she got the more I imbedded her beautiful face in my mind, knowing that's the only thing I am going to have of her. She broke my heart by cheating on me. I fired Aspen and I hurt America. Kriss was my choice and it wasn't time to regret my decision. Kriss would make me happy. America would have made me happier, but I didn't want to be with someone who was in love with someone else.

Once she made it down, she immediately went over to her maids. I knew how close they were.

She hugged all three maids at once and I could see the tears in their eyes.

"We will miss you so much America."

"I am going to miss you too girls." She then started to walk toward my parents. My mother looked very upset, but my dad looked proud and grateful. I noticed him, and America exchanged a look and my dad began to speak.

"Lady...I mean Miss America, it was sure lovely getting to know you." My father gives her an evil grin. America rolls her eyes at this. Then she looks over to my mother. Mom immediately grabs her and embraces her. America seemed surprised. Mom whispers in her ear but I couldn't hear. They both separate with tears in their eyes.

"I love you too Amber." I was shocked. Did mom seriously care for her like a daughter?

Then those ocean blue eyes looked my way. She smiles slightly and stands in front of Kriss and I. Kriss hand squeezes mine, but America takes her hands away from mine. She stands in front of Kriss holding her hands as she talks.

"Kriss, you are always going to be one of my bestest friends. I am so happy for you, you deserve this more than anyone and you are going to make a wonderful queen and an even better wife and mother. I wish the best for you both." She glances at me, letting go of Kriss's hands who hands immediately grab mine.

"Thank you, America, I am going to miss you so much." Kriss smiles making America smile too. America turns toward her family, all embracing her, ready to bring her home

America and her family head towards the door, but America turns and looks at me.

"You all have impacted my life entirely. But Maxon," she steps forward and now grabs my hands. I could feel Kriss's judging eyes. America's hands are so soft. But no no, Kriss hands were softer. I had to keep my mind on Kriss. "You are going to be so happy with Kriss, I know you wouldn't have been happy with my anyway. Be happy." He lets go of my hands and walks out with the fakest smile I have ever seen. That was the last time I was going to see her. Why did it hurt so bad seeing her go?

America POV

Maxon let me have the house since he already bought it. It was beautiful inside. Very different from our house in Carolina. Very...big. It was May, Kenna, Kenna's husband, my niece, mom, and I who were going to live her but there is plenty of space for us.

It's been three days since I lost the selection and every day has felt like a chore. I love Maxon and now I don't have anything left.

"Hey Ames, here is something for you." Kenna hands me a fancy envelope with cursive writing saying America. I open it slowly.

_Dear America,_

_I will understand if you're not up to it, but I would love for you to come to Maxon and I's wedding next week, February 14th. Maxon does not know you are arriving but I would really love to have all my girls with me. Xoxo_

_-Kriss_

God just the words made me want to vomit. How could they be getting married in seven days! The selection ended three days ago!

"I am not going." I slam the invitation into the trash can and walk towards the door, hoping to get some fresh air. As I open it a tall, handsome looking man stands on the other side. Behind him are a bunch of cameras flashing. What is going on? My whole family comes to the door.

"Hello America. My name Prince Zachary of Italy but you may call me Zach," he began and laughed a little. His laugh was so cute. Stop. "I have been watching you since the beginning of the selection and something about you makes me so...drawn to your personality. You are even more beautiful in person." He bows and smiles at me. His green eyes remind me of Aspens. They looked into my eyes, speaking without talking.

"Well it is a little creepy that you have been 'watching me.'" He laughs again sensing my humor. "But why are you here?" I try to be polite.

"I know things didn't end well between you and Maxon, but I was hoping to seal the wounds of yours. I came here all the way from Italy because you are the one I want to get to know more and I would love it if you gave me the opportunity."

May pop by next to me and looks at Zach. "She would be delighted to, Your Highness." She curtsies, and he kisses the top of her hand making her blush.

"I am sorry, but I don't go out with princes who just randomly ask for my love." I begin to shut the door, but he stops it.

"Please America. How about coffee? With me, right now. And you can decide for yourself after that." He looks confident, like he knows I am going to give in. I try not to, I try so hard not to be attracted to him.

"Ok fine. Just coffee."


	2. Chapter 2

America POV

I quickly went upstairs and got dressed in something more appropriate. I came downstairs and found him in the living room talking to my mother. They were laughing about something and I was curious to know.

Once they noticed my presence they both looked up and smiled. Zach was smiling bigger every second his eyes were on me. To be honest, I felt special with him. But I can't think like that. I didn't want to fall for someone I just met, and I still wasn't over Maxon. This coffee date with Zach, was going to be a friendly date. Nothing serious. Just friends.

"Hey, I am ready." I said plainly and smiled a little.

"You are absolutely stunning, Miss Singer." He looked me up and down, adoringly. He gave me his arm making me feel like I was back in the palace. Mom was looking over at me, smiling widely. Then I noticed my whole family standing behind her watching me go. 'Oh, my goodness,' I thought to myself.

Once we stepped outside, the cameras started flashing like crazy. Zach noticed my nervousness and politely asked them to leave. And I stepped inside the limo, letting go of my thoughts.

We arrived about 15 minutes later at a fancy café. It was so modern, and the staff was quite friendly, but that might've been because I was with a very hot prince.

We took a seat in the corner of the room, away from everyone else. His eyes never left mine. It was kind of awkward at times when I noticed him staring at me.

"So, I want to get to know you. Tell me everything." He leaned in waiting to hear my story. I swallowed hard trying not to get sucked into his stare.

"Well, I was born in Carolina. I was a five, but you guys don't have castes, so you might not be familiar with that. I have four siblings, Gerad, May, Kenna, and Kota. I fell in love with a six named, Aspen. Then he forced me to join the selection, so I did. I wasn't into 'falling in love' so I only stayed for the food," He laughed at that. "Then I ended up falling for him, but my past lover became a guard and Maxon caught us having a moment. But it wasn't a moment. I was telling Aspen I was in love with Maxon. So yeah, Maxon is marrying Kriss."

"Wow, that's seems really awful." I saw him start feeling my emotions. It was nice to see someone who understood.

"What about you? What's your story?" I asked, curious.

"I am from Italy. My father never wanted to be royal so I kind of have that feeling too. It's too much, you know. I must look like someone i'm not. I am a total goofball but if I show others that, I could be considered untrustworthy. But I have three sisters, Zoey, Cadena and Bella. I was asked to hold a selection of my own, but I didn't like the idea. Having thirty-five girls and playing each one…that's not who I am, or who I want to become."

I left his story sink into my mind. He was like Maxon. Zach was different then what others perceive him as.

"Maybe you're not as bad as I thought." I laughed, and he looked confused.

"You thought I was a bad man?" He looked upset. I tried to figure out what to say.

"No, no. T-That's not what I meant, I..." Then I was cut off by his hysterical laugh.

"I was joking. But I totally understand. It was probably pretty creepy when I just showed up at your house asking you out." He looked around the room, making sure no one was watching us.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned and took a sip of my latte.

"Yes, I just don't want people taking pictures and stuff. It wouldn't be a good look on you. 'Newly dropped, incredibly beautiful, talented, brave, America Singer just found with a plain man named Zach. Is she moving on too fast?' That would be the article topic." He said with an amusing smile. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Who said I was moving on?" I looked at him, hoping he would say something stupid like, 'I want to be with you' because if he said that, I would feel forced into this relationship and I would no longer want to be with him. But of course, he had to say something that attracted me more.

"I don't want to push you. I want to take this slow. If we end up being friends, I would love that too." He grabbed my hand from across the table and that's when cameras started flickering. Crap.

We both got up and headed back to my house. He walked me to the front porch and it felt like I was a teenager going on my first date. Like in the movies, where they would share their first kiss on the porch. But no kissing, I don't feel like that about Zach. He was my friend.

"Well Miss America Singer, I had a pleasure having coffee with you this evening. I am staying in Illea for a little longer, for business but I have to get heading back to the palace."

"Wait, you sleep at the palace? With Maxon?" I was shocked. I thought that a prince like him would have his own house here or something.

"Of course, silly. Where else would I sleep?" He chuckled and smiled. He took both of my hands and looked deep in my soul.

"Maybe I will see you in a few days. Sound good?" He leaned closer. I became to shiver when he put his arms around my waist.

"Sounds good, Your Highness." I smiled and gave him a hug before anything else happened. His hug made me feel so safe, so loved. UGH.

"Goodnight, my princess." And I watched him as his limo drove off, missing his presence already.

Maxon POV

My wedding was in three days and I am starting to get cold feet. I love Kriss, but something is holding me back. Nerves?

I woke up bright and early preparing for my day. I headed to my office, looking at the _Daily Illea Gossip _before I began my work. And on the front page was something that made me want to cry.

It was a picture of America and Prince Zachary at a café holding hands. Prince Zachary lived under my roof! When did he leave? I started reading the caption.

_Is America finally moving on with a new prince? According to reporters, America and Prince Zachary spent the whole day together on a date! We are all so happy for the new couple!_

They were a couple now! The Selection just ended, and she was already dating someone else! This couldn't be happening.

I quickly got up and headed towards Prince Zachary's room. I knocked, and he opened the door just as shocked as I was.

"What is this?" I held the paper in front of him, anger boiling inside me. He took the paper and looked surprised to be on the front page.

"Wow, I did not think they would publish this. But no, America and I are not a couple. As much as I would like that, she wants to take it slow. I wanted to get to know her better, so I took her on a friendly date yesterday. Nothing romantic." Zachary looked genuinely caring. I couldn't hate him, but I needed to find a reason to.

"Then why are you holding her hand?"

"Because I was having a deep conversation with her. We are just friends Maxon and why do you care so much?" He looked at me, confused to why I would care.

"I don't. I just don't want her making a mistake."

"Well it doesn't matter what you think anymore. I am sorry, but you are no longer in her life. You have Kriss." He sat on the edge of his bed.

"You're right. I have to go." I walked out, trying not to scream. Why was I so angry?

I was on my way back to my room when I heard my name.

"Maxon!" Kriss came running towards me. Once she reached me she gave me a hug and my arms lingered on her waist.

"Hello dear, are you okay?" I looked at her, concerned by the fear on her face.

"Yes, yes. I just thought something happened to you when I woke up and walked into your room and found you weren't there." She put a hand on my cheek. We didn't share a room because technically it was illegal. But it gets annoying when I can't have time alone without Kriss freaking out, looking for me.

"Oh…I'm okay. How are the wedding plans?"

"Great! I can't wait Maxon!" She seemed very excited. I smiled and bent down to kiss her lips. Her lips were soft, but it usually took a lot of effort to try to feel love when I kissed her. It was just a kiss most of the time. 'No Maxon, you love her,' I kept telling myself.

America POV

Today was the day I have been dreading for. But how could I say no to my friend's wedding? I needed to be there. I wasn't going alone though. Zach asked me to be his date since he had no choice but to go. Him and I have grown close over the couple days. He comes over the house around dinner time and we make food. He has no idea how to cook so I couldn't help but laugh at the final product. Maxon didn't know how to cook either. It must be a prince thing.

Zach said he would be here around noon to pick me up for the wedding and it was ten now. I just woke up. Mom and Dad were at work and Kenna took May and Gerad out for the day, so I could get ready without delays. I quickly shot up and took a nice shower with vanilla scent. Once I was out, I put on a dress that Mary, Anne, and Lucy made me as a goodbye gift. It was stunning. It was a red gown with off shoulder straps. Some cleavage was showing, and the bottom dragged on the floor. This by far was the most beautiful dress I have ever worn. I applied winged eyeliner with mascara and blush. I then put my hair in a high, tight, perfect looking bun. I looked like a princess.

I walked into the living room just as the doorbell rang. It was exactly 12. I lifted my dress and walked over to open the door.

Zach looked at me up and down and tried to speak but nothing came out. I observed him too. He was wearing a tux with a bowtie. His golden hair was messy, like I like it. God he was gorgeous.

"You okay?" I pretended to act concerned, trying to hide a smile. 'Yes, Zach I know I look beautiful' I thought to myself trying not to brag.

"America. Oh my god. I'm speechless. You are the most stunning woman I have ever seen!" He gave me a hug being careful not to ruin the masterpiece. I let him go and curtsied.

"Thank you, Your Highness." He laughed at this.

"Okay are you ready to see your ex-boyfriend get married?" He took my hand noticing my nervousness. I rolled my eyes and nodded. 'As ready as I will ever be.'

The palace was a lot closer then I thought. It only took ten minutes and once the palace came into view, I wanted to throw up. I was kicked out of this place two weeks ago and it felt like forever. It felt like I haven't seen Maxon in years.

Once the limo stopped, Zach stepped out and held out his hand for me as I hopped out. He was treating me like his own princess which is why I loved being around him so much. We walked to the main doors where many familiar guards were standing, welcoming visitors.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss America." One guard smiled and held out his arm, so I could take it. Zach was on one side and the guard on the other. I just realized that I am taking all the attention away from Kriss. Everyone looked at me in adoration.

No, I didn't want to take her attention. She deserved this. Then I saw her.

Celeste. She was wearing a tight black dress that went down to her ankles. Black? Really girl. I haven't seen her since my last day here because she has been in Portugal with a guy.

"Ames!" She screams and tries to run towards me. I had to unwrap my arms from the two men to give her a hug.

"Celeste! I missed you so much!" She smiles widely and looks over at Zach confused.

"Who is this?" She winks at him and I laugh.

"Miss Celeste, I am Prince Zachary of Italy." He bows down to her, making Celeste blush. Doesn't she have a boyfriend now?

"Prince? Wow America! You're dating the prince of Italy!" She screamed, and a few people looked over. UGH CELESTE.

"No, it's not like that. We are friends." Zach smiles at me and takes my arm as did the guard. Celeste didn't look convinced, so she took walked away, laughing.

The guard started talking. "Okay so miss, Kriss and the girls are having a party before the wedding as is Maxon. But no girls are aloud at Maxon's, so I will escort you to the Women's Room."

Once we arrived I gave Zach a hug telling him I would see him soon. He smiled.

I opened the doors and found a whole bunch of eyes looking my way. The room went silent. I caught Kriss. She was beautiful with her traditional white gown. Her face made her look jealous, but she tried her best to hide it and smiled. She is going to make an amazing Queen.

"America is here!" The whole room began to scream and run towards me, embracing me.

There were the thirty-three girls from the selection. I didn't see Marlee though.

We all sat down and talked about how our lived have been and how Zach and I became friends. It felt good to talk to my girls again. Then Kriss began to talk about Maxon.

"Yes, he told me I was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He also told me he loved me…" She kept going on and I was starting to hyperventilate. That's what he did with me. That's what he said to me. I excuse myself as Kriss keeps going.

I stood outside my old room, thinking of the memories and why I am here to begin with.

Why was I here?

Maxon POV

I needed a break from the princes and my father and Prince Zachary. I took a step into the hallway, thinking. Was I making a mistake by marrying Kriss?

Then I thought about America and for some reason my feet were leading to her room. I missed her smell, her touch, her laugh. Her room still smelled like her. Maybe if I went there one last time, I could except that I was moving on. Without her.

Once I made it up to her hallway, I heard light banging sounds on the walls. What was that noise?

"Why am I so stupid? I can't do this! What was Zach thinking?" I heard America whisper to herself. America? Why was she at my wedding?! Then I turned the corner and saw her. My eyes began to tear up at her beauty. I have never seen her look so stunning. I wanted to kiss her that very second.

Then she punched the wall. Not enough to make a dent in it but enough to make her knuckles bruise. I quickly ran to her.

"America! What are you doing?" She looked at me, shocked to see me. I stood far enough to keep my distance. She looked at her knuckles and hid them.

"Nothing. I was just trying to get away from the girls for a while." She looked down at her feet, nervous. Why wouldn't she be? For some reason she wanted to come to the wedding.

"I didn't know you were coming. No one told me." I stepped at little closer as her blue eyes began to investigate mine.

"I am here for Kriss and Zach." She said plainly and more confident.

"Of course." I said disappointedly. She wasn't her to see me. Or was she? Did I want her to be here to see me? I began to talk again.

"You and Zach, huh?" I laughed, not meaning it.

"No, we are just friends. I don't see him like that…" She took a step back from me for some reason. "I still haven't gotten over you."

I felt the guilt punch me. Supposedly Aspen got married to one of our maids, Lucy. So, America was left by herself. But she had Zach. Why didn't she seem happier?

"I know. I am so sorry for everything. I miss you…" I admitted. She looked at me and shook her head, walking away.

"You can't. I have to go." She walked away as I was about to come after her until I felt a hand on my shoulder, holding me back. I turned, and it was Zachary. Great.

"C'mon man. Let her go, she will be okay." He said, and I just nodded in response.

Then the noise I didn't think I would here. Especially today.

The rebel alarms.

And America's screams. No!


	3. Chapter 3- I Will Fight, Even if I Die

**Hey guys! I am so happy to share this with you. I am so sorry if this doesn't make any sense. I just let my imagination go and type words. I will be starting off my writing career once I am out of high school, but I was thinking this is a great start. I will be posting again soon! Hope you like, write what you think! (:**

**America POV **

As I was walking away from an annoying Maxon, I heard the rebel alarm go off.

'Oh no' I thought to myself.

Not even two seconds after the alarm sounded, I felt strong arms grip around my stomach. These weren't Maxon or Zach's arms. These arms weren't familiar at all. He gripped me so hard, it became hard to breathe. So, I screamed as loud as I could, obviously pissing the man off.

He lifted me up and put me on his shoulder, sprinting down the hallway. I still didn't see his face. I bounced up and down as he ran.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, hoping Maxon or Zach was somewhere by. Or anyone.

Then he stopped, put me down, and threw me against the wall. My head banged hard and I started feeling dizzy. _I need to stay awake._

I finally got a good look of the mans face. He was probably in his mid-30s and had a lot of scruff on his face. He had dark hair and dark eyes, whom I have never seen before. All I know is that he was a rebel who obviously wanted me dead.

His hands gripped my shoulders, making sure I don't move. He looked into my eyes with anger that I have never seen before. I was scared for my life.

"You better shut up America. If you don't, I will kill you." He said, gripping my shoulders tighter to prove his point.

"Aren't you going to kill me anyway?" I shouldn't have said that. I triggered something in him and he quickly took his gun out and pointed it at my head. He smiled at my reaction.

It was the end. I was going to die.

**Maxon POV **

Once Zach and I heard America's scream, we immediately took off where she left. We ran down the long hallway but see no sign of her anywhere. Then we hear yelling coming from somewhere.

"Let me go!" America yells. I look at Zach who is trying to figure out where her voice was coming from. We hear a loud bang against the wall. Where was it coming from?

We keep going down the hallway when I hear voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I was pretty sure one of them was America's.

Zach, now in the lead, quickly runs to the voice and when we turn the corner, we see a gun being pointed to America's head.

"No! Don't hurt her!" I scream, realizing I shouldn't have said anything. The man immediately pointed the gun our way and began firing.

"Run!" Zach screams and we both turn the corner, so we were no longer in sight on the man. Luckily, we didn't get hit with a bullet.

"You deserve to die!" I hear America shout at the man. _No America, don't aggravate him more._

And then I hear a gunshot one more time.

"No!" Zach and I both scream and turn the corner to see someone lying on the floor.

It wasn't America, it was the man. She shot him. How was she able to get the gun? Better question, where did she go?

"We need to look for her." I say, and he nods, just as shocked as I am.

And we run, searching for her. On our way, a guard ran up to us.

"Your Highnesses, what are you doing? You need to get to a safe room now!" He had a gun in his hand and began scoping the surroundings.

"No, we need to find America." Zach says.

"She is already in the royal safe room. I ran into her and took her there myself. Go!" The guard pushes us both, telling us to hurry.

Once we arrive at the safe room, both Zach and I rush to shut the door and lock it.

"Oh Maxon! You're okay!" I hear Kriss behind me and I turned around to embrace her. She began to cry. She really needed to stop crying all the time.

I let go of Kriss, and grab her hand, looking for America. I saw Mom and Dad but no America.

Zach looks at me. He looks like he is about to die inside.

"No." He whispers to himself and falls to the ground.

She wasn't here.

**America POV**

I had to help anyway I could. I know I was an idiot for carrying this gun, running down the hallways, and acting like a guard but I needed to prove that I would do anything to protect this country. I didn't bother going to the safe room, so I began to check the hallways for rebels. During my check, one of the Illea guards come up to me and grabs my arm.

"America, you need to go to a safe room!" I back away, making him let go of his hand.

"No, I am helping." He was obviously not going to take no for an answer, so I had two options. Shoot him or run and probably get shot.

So, I run. I looked back to see the guard running after me, until he collapsed on the ground. I stopped, confused.

Then a rebel appears where the guard was dead on the floor. He looks at me and smiles. I point my gun at him and began shooting. One shot, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. And then when I went to go pull the trigger again, nothing happened.

When I looked up, the rebel was still there, very much alive. My aim was awful. He smiled and pointed his gun at me. I turned around and ran as fast as I could to a safe room.

I felt pain in my shoulder, but I couldn't stop. If I did, I would die.

Once I saw one of the safe rooms, the gunfire ceased, and I was assuming it was because he was out of ammo too. I quickly opened the door, but it wouldn't budge. Someone locked it. I started pounding on the door with my good arm as hard as I can.

"Let me in!" I cry and knock harder, causing pain in my hands too. Dammit. Usually a guard is guarding safe rooms so there is no need to lock them. Because when you lock the safe room, and you're about to die, there is no way to get inside.

The rebel is now walking towards me with no gun this time. I shut my eyes and lean against the wall; all hope has disappeared.

I open my eyes to find him smiling an evil grin.

"You, America, sure do not give up without a fight." He gets close enough to put his hand on my cheek, seductively.

"Well, I'm not like any other girl. I care for this country and I would do anything for it." He looks at my lips, and it's like I can hear his thoughts.

I immediately spat in his face. He looks into my eyes and smiles even wider, after wiping my spit off his face.

Then it all happened so fast. His hand gripped my throat and it cut off my breathing. He squeezed my throat harder and harder. I felt my eyes begin to shut and my body begin to let go. And he lets go off my throat, throwing me on the ground that's all I remember. Then darkness hits.

**Zach POV**

We hear someone bang on the door, but the King Clarkson has told us not to answer it. I was hoping it wasn't America. The guard lied to us and said she was here, but she wasn't. I couldn't live with myself if she was hurt. I was starting to progress feelings for her in a way I would have never imagined. She was my rock and hopefully one day, would become my wife.

"Father, that could be America!" Maxon screams at his dad. The King stands up and towers over Maxon.

"You will not disrespect me. She isn't your responsibility anymore." His hands form into fists while Queen Amberly sits him back down to calm him down. I could tell how worried she is about America. They seem very close and the Queen is always asking how she is after I visit America.

I look over at Kriss and Maxon as I lean against the wall. Kriss is trying to calm Maxon down, clearly jealous of how overprotective he is of America. I wish Maxon would let America go so she could have room for me in her heart. But Maxon won't seem to let go.

Out of nowhere, I hear a loud bang against the wall I was leaning on. I immediately step away from it and look as it, as if someone was going to come out of it.

I look over at Maxon who was on his feet, ready to pounce. Then everything goes quiet. Maxon runs to the door and unlocks it.

"No! Don't you dare!" The King stands up immediately, along with the Queen.

Maxon continues to unlock it and opens the door.

And my heart shattered to a million pieces.

America was lying breathless on the floor.

Maxon gasps and pulls her inside. I quickly lock the door again. He sets America on one of the cots. Kriss gasps along with Queen Amberly and I swore I saw the King smile.

"I know CPR. Is she breathing?" Kriss surprisingly offers.

"No, she was shot too." Maxon moves over so Kriss can start compressions. One, two, three, four…thirty. Then two breaths. Kriss checks for breathing and starts compressions again. _America don't you dare give up._

"Stay with me. Don't leave me Ames." I whisper by her ear.

**America POV**

I walk into a dark room and notice I am all by myself. There are no sounds or anything until I hear a loud bang. I can't see where it's coming from, but I am scared. I try to remember how I got here but I don't.

I continue walking forward and I see a little light at the end. As I walk further, I hear voices.

"Stay with me Ames." Who was that?

I begin to run towards the light, wanting to know who is calling me.

"I'm here!" I yell, hoping someone is hearing me.

Once I reach to the light, I stop for a moment. I wasn't sure what was supposed to happen, but I was willing to see what was in here. I step forward and I am overcome with pain and heartbreak. It was a lot to take in. I remember the rebel attack, losing Maxon, being shot and choked I remember it all.

I feel myself coming back to reality.

"She's breathing!" A girl exclaims and shakes me along with several other hands.

"America, wake up!" A man yells.

I try to open my eyes, but I can't. I want to talk but I can't find my mouth. I want to love Maxon, but he loves Kriss, and I had to let him go. And with that thought, I drift off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4- Regrets and Realizations

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile! Hope you like this chapter, post reviews and let me know what you think. **

**America POV**

I could finally start hearing my own thoughts and feeling my own skin. I don't remember how I got here. I don't know where I am. I focus on the noises in the room. I can hear the machine beeping beside me sensing I am in the hospital wing. I don't open my eyes because I am afraid that if I opened them, I would go back to the dark place. I don't want to be alone.

Suddenly a gentle hand touched my own. The touch made me twitch, giving away my plan to keep my eyes closed but I kept them shut.

"America? Are you awake?" I open my eyes to see Zach sitting beside my bed, holding my hand.

"Hi, what happened?" I try to sit up, but a sharp pain hits my shoulder, making me wince.

Zach stood up.

"Are you okay?" I nodded at his question and he sat back down.

"You were shot and then choked by a rebel. Kriss had to do CPR on you. We were so worried, America." He avoided looking into my eyes.

Tears started streaming down my face. How could I do something so stupid? I put so many people at risk for doing what I did.

"I am so sorry." Zach gripped my hand tight. And he looked straight into my eyes.

"You thought you were doing the right thing. There is no wrong in that. No one is mad. We all thought we were going to lose you." He got up and kissed my head. I was curious about the romantic gestures he was giving me. Was he falling for me? Was I falling for him?

Where was Maxon and Kriss? So many thoughts were going through my head.

Zach sat back down and looked at me. He stared at me, but the silence just gave me an excuse to shut my eyes and drift to a deep sleep.

**Maxon POV**

I watched her as she slept. She moved and twitched a lot during her sleep. I wanted to know what was going on in her head. Was she dreaming about me? I tried dismissing my feelings for America. I tried hiding them, but the truth was, I couldn't. Yes, I like Kriss but I love America. There was no way I could marry her though. My choice had been Kriss and although I regret it, Illea wouldn't support me if I married America. I know they wouldn't.

Zach was trying to find a way to keep America safe again. There was a reason that America was the only one attacked in this attack. I needed a break, so I came here to see America. She somehow makes all my bad thoughts go away. I put my hand on hers which accidentally wakes her up. Crap.

"Maxon? You're here?" Her face lights up when she see's me. I quickly remove my hand and put them in my lap.

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I am fine. Thanks." She looked down, obviously thinking about our conversation before the attack.

"Look, I am sorry for what I said. It's just…I miss you." I smile.

"You already told me, Maxon. I love you, but you made your decision." I watched her as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I know. I should probably go." I got up and she flipped her body facing away from me.

So, it really was over.

**America POV**

I leave this hospital wing today. I just want to go home.

The nurse comes in and gives me a change of jeans and a blouse. I don't know what happened to my gown I had on but at least I was comfortable.

Zach insisted that he was the one to escort me out of this hospital room. How gentlemanly. I laughed to myself.

My body feels sore, but I am sure it's because I haven't really stood up and two weeks. My body was healed, and I felt brand new again. I felt like myself.

"Why hello, miss. Would you like to get out of here and go to my room?" He gives me an arm and we walk into the hallway. God it feels great.

As we are almost to Zach's room when I hear a bunch of girls call my name.

I look back to see all the selection girls back. Tuesday, Olivia, Tiny…everyone. Kriss even looked happy to see me alive and well. Celeste quickly came to me and gave me a hug and shot a look at Zach. I didn't really think about the look she gave him, when I saw someone who I didn't think I was ever going to see again.

"Marlee!" Tears ran down my cheeks. She gave me a hug and smiled. Tears were flowing down her face. I looked her up and down. She looked different. More mature, but I couldn't figure out why.

I looked behind me to see Zach wasn't here anymore.

I spent the day with Marlee, Celeste, and the rest of the girls. Kriss was spending her day doing princess stuff.

It was finally time for dinner and I didn't even bother wearing a dress. I left the girls, so I could go to the bathroom and fix my hair.

When I got down, I realized everyone was already seated as I walked in. Everyone looked at me. I smiled and found Zach's eyes. I walked over to the seat next to him and sat down.

"Hey, how was your day?" He asked as I sat.

"Good, what about you?"

"Great. I have a surprise for you later." I perked up and looked up at him. A surprise huh.

I looked around the table and saw Maxon a bit further down the table. He was staring at me. How long has he been looking? Kriss' head was on his shoulder, smiling. He tugged his ear. I nod back, confused.

"So, America, I would like to talk to you." King Clarkson took away my thoughts. He looked at me, humor all over his face.

"Of course, Your Majesty." The food was served and we all dug in.

"I found your 'bravery' act to be quite stupid and I am glad you aren't princess." I looked over at him, shocked. And so, did Maxon.

"Father-" He began and I cut him off.

"No Maxon, he's right. And you King," I look back over at the king. "I admire your way of protecting your country, but I don't regret what I did. At least someone can stand up for their country. As a King, you can't be afraid to get your hands dirty. Maybe that's why the rebels are attacking. Because you don't do your job."

I heard gasps throughout the room. I wasn't going to take it back. I saw Maxon try and hide a smile. Then I felt a hand on my leg and looked at Zach who was also trying to hide a grin.

"Well, well America. You are going to regret saying that." He stood up but Amberly sat him back down, saying soothing words into his ear. I must've hit his pressure point.

"What are you going to do about it? You going to hurt me like you did your son?" I immediately regret that. I look around the room to see everyone staring at Maxon, looking for an explanation. King Clarkson's face turned bright red and by the way the Queens face looks, she wasn't aware of her husband abusing her own son for years.

I stand up to leave the room, afraid of what Maxon was going to say.

I hear footsteps behind me. Maxon turns me around so I could look at him. He wasn't mad at all. He looked sincere.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to say that." He looked around before putting a hand on my cheek. What was he doing?

"America, that was amazing. Don't regret it. No one has ever stood up for me like that. C'mon let's go somewhere quick." I looked confused, but I gave in almost immediately. He took my hand and we both ran down the hallway.

I was focusing on where he was taking me then he opened the door that led to his room. Why did he bring me here?

"America. You are the only one I have ever thought about like this. I am crazy, madly in love with you and I can't stop thinking about you all the time." He looked me in the eyes and started to walk towards me. I backed away, trying not to get my heat broken again. I hit the wall behind me and Maxon's face was only inches from mine.

"Don't be afraid. We belong together." I was afraid thought. Not of him, of my feelings inside. So many feelings. My body was pressed against the wall and we were breathing each other's air. I couldn't stop. I felt his lips against mine. First gentle and sweet but then it became more intense and deep. My hands dug into his hair while his hands clasped around my waist. He lifts me up, so my legs are around his waist and he lead us to the bed.

He lays me down and I feel his lips kiss my neck and he starts taking off my clothes. I push him back.

"Maxon…" His face made it so hard to say no to. So, I kissed him and I didn't think about anything but his touch. And soon our clothes were off.

Was this really happening?

Stop. Stop.

But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

**Two hours later~**

I took a walk around the garden, processing what just happened. Maxon and I made love. Did I regret it? No. Should I regret it? Yes. Poor Kriss. What did I do?

"Hey Ames." I turn to spot Zach. Oh no. He gives me a gentle hug. The moonlight makes him glow. Handsome.

"Hey Zach." I smile and continue walking.

"I couldn't find you all evening."

"Sorry, I just…I was walking." He grabbed my shoulders and I was looking into those beautiful eyes. Why was I thinking like this?

"What you did at dinner was incredible. Very brave. We need a princess like that." I knew what he was implying. _America please live with me and be my wife._

"Thanks. I just hate seeing King Clarkson worry more about power then his own country who is suffering. Hopefully Maxon and Kriss can change that." Maxon and Kriss. They were together and now I was starting to regret what I did after dinner with Maxon. I would never be with Maxon and doing what we did, made my feelings stronger and the heartbreak worse. I melt down.

"Shh. I know but I am here for you." I fall into Zach's arms, crying and crying. He knew. He always knew how I felt. Maybe going to Italy wasn't so bad after all.

"I have your surprise." He said and took my hand, leading me to a blanket in the grass. I smiled and suddenly felt all my hurt disappear. We both layed down with his arm around me. Friends.

"This is beautiful." I say looking up.

"The stars always made me feel better. With pressure being put on me all the time, I would set a blanket and gaze up. But usually I fell asleep." We both laugh.

"Zach. Is Italy a nice place to live?" I perked my head on my elbow, looking at him. He still gazes at the stars.

"It magnificent. So much history and our castle is huge. Bigger than this." I laughed. Cocky much.

I just sat there, staring into Zach's eyes. I was trying to understand my feelings. So much has happened today. I was angry. At myself and Maxon. He pushed me, and I gave in and now I regret it. Heartbreak. The worst pain to experience. But when I was around Zach, the pained numbed.

He finally looked into my eyes and my heart began beating faster. We both smiled at each other.

"You're beautiful, America Singer." I blushed and touched his cheek. I felt loved and this is where I wanted to be. Under the stars with an incredibly handsome man.

He sat up and leaned closer. His arms held me tighter. And at last our lips touched.

Friends.


	5. Chapter 5- Who am I?

**Hey, hope you like it! Write reviews and any thoughts on America, Maxon, or Zach! It's about to go down! Sorry for the cliffhanger though (:**

**Zach POV**

America had to go home tomorrow, but I didn't want her to. It was selfish of me to take her away from her family, but I was starting to fall in love with her. That kiss yesterday, summed it up. My thoughts go towards the kiss again. Her taste, her smell, her lips. All so perfect.

I hear faint snores coming from the bed as I slept on the couch. I offered America my room to sleep in because I didn't want her being alone.

It still seems to be dark out and my clock says 7am. I stand up slowly, trying not to make noise. Then I quietly walk over to the bed to look at her one last time before I walk out. Silently, I walked over to my clothes and put them on and ran my fingers through my hair. All done!

As I entered the hallway, I notice Maxon exiting his room too. He looks at me right away.

"Hey, Zach. How was your night?" He walks towards me, exhausted.

"Good, the couch is pretty comfortable." Oh crap.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?" He looked confused.

"I…uh Am…America took the bed." I saw Maxon stiffen. Why didn't he just dump Kriss if he felt so much more towards America?

"She slept in your room last night?" All I did was nod.

"Oh okay. How is she doing?"

"She was crying last night but now she is better." He looked worried when I said that.

"Why was she crying?"

I couldn't tell him the real reason, so I tried making another reason.

"She was…I don't know." He knew I was lying but to be honest, I didn't care.

I heard a door behind me open. I turn around quickly to find a sleepy America, staring. Not at me. At Maxon.

"Hi guys…" She looked very uncomfortable and I couldn't blame her.

"Hey, how you feelin'?" I ask, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Good, you guys are up early. Why so?" She looked between the two of us. Maxon looked even more uncomfortable then America.

"Well I am up to find out the real reason you were attacked." Maxon said immediately.

"Oh. Let me get dressed and I will be down to help you guys." She was about to close the door, but I stopped it.

"You just got back from the hospital bed two days ago. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I'm fine Zach." She smiled her amazing smile and shut the door.

Great a day of working with someone who loves who I love, and the person I love. Complicated. Indeed.

**America POV**

We started working. I had no idea what I was doing but I replayed the attack in my head repeatedly, looking for clues. Southern Rebels. Two men. Gun. Choking. Kill me. This was going to take a while. I walked out on the balcony, thinking harder.

Men. Choking. Men. Gun. Southern Rebels. Kill me. I replayed over and over.

I turned around to see Maxon watching a computer. It had the footage. I walked over to him and watched it too. It was graphic. We watched as the man was choking me. Maxon looked down, avoiding the screen. But then I saw it.

A tattoo on his wrist. The same tattoo my dad had. He used to always tell me stories about it. He said it was the symbol of me and loyalty. It was shaped as a kitten like animal with sharp teeth. If they were Southern Rebels, then why did they have the same tattoo as my dad? Unless…

"My dad was a Southern Rebel." I gasped. I backed away processing this. He killed people. Innocent people.

Zach quickly got up and glared at the monitor too. He zoomed in on the man's tattoo. It was a kitten with bared teeth. Kitten. Kitten!

"Kitten! Be right back." I ran out to grab the note from my luggage, I keep with me everywhere. It was the letter he'd written me before he died.

I ran back and read it out loud.

"Kitten, I will love you always. Don't forget, you have a reason to be put on this earth, make me proud."

Maxon and Zach stared at me in shock. Like I was unrecognizable.

"So, if the tattoo is a kitten. AKA You. You…you represent the Southern Rebels." Zach said. I stared at the letter shocked. No, I couldn't be. I could never hurt people like they did.

"But why did they try to kill you?" Maxon looked confused but he did have a point. They wouldn't want me dead if I was their leader.

"I have no clue." I needed answers.

**Maxon POV**

We figured out that America was the leader of the Southern Rebels. When her father passed, he gave passed down his power to America. I had a Southern Rebel in my palace. I made love to a Southern Rebel. How was I going to handle this?

America was no where in sight. I spend my day doing paperwork. We had all left and gone about our day, but it was dinner time and America still wasn't here.

"Where is America?" I looked at Zach.

"She had to do some researching." Researching? Researching what exactly? Kriss looked at me, concerned at my reaction. She placed a hand on my lap.

"Are you okay?" I looked down at my lap, nodding. Her wrist. There was a black cross symbol on her wrist. I never seemed to notice it before. Looking at her, it felt different. What did the cross mean?

"Yes, my dear. Hey, can we talk after dinner?"

She smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

We got up from dinner and headed to the Prince Suite. Kriss walked in and sat on the bed, smiling. Like always.

"How's the wedding planning going?" I ask, starting off easy.

"Great! We should be married in a couple weeks."

I sat down next to her.

"America is a Southern Rebel." I blurted out. She gasped and looked around the room, scared.

"Did you dismiss her?"

"No, no. She won't hurt us. She didn't know until this morning."

She looked angry. Like I should've kicked her out.

"Maxon, how could you! She might've found out she was a rebel just today, but she is capable of things you have no idea about! None of you do! She is dangerous, get her out!" She got up and paced around the room.

"And you know what she is capable of?" I looked confused.

She looked at me with regret.

"Never mind. I am sorry for bursting out like that. My mistake. I just don't want to risk everyone's safety."

"You know America, she wouldn't hurt anyone." She really wouldn't.

"Okay Maxie. I love you, just know that." She kissed me softly and walked out.

She was hiding something.

**America POV**

I was leaving. I had to. I needed to find the Southern Rebels because they knew my dad and I am their leader. They can't hurt me. Dad wouldn't have involved me, if he knew they wanted to kill me. Right?

I write a note and put it on Zach's bed while he is at dinner.

**Had to find them. I need to know who they are and who I am. I am sorry, I will be back. Forgive me.**

** ~Xoxo America**

I crawled out of the window with my backpack on my back. There was a ladder leading down to the ground. So, like Illea. It's like there are no security here at all. Once I reached the ground, I began sprinting. I had no idea where I was going but I was leaving.

I got to the woods and it was starting to get black. I really didn't think much about this. Before I started to sprint again, I heard noises. Voices. They were whispering. I walked towards the voices, my heart pounding.

"Hello?" I whispered. Dead silence covered the woods again. I didn't see anyone. And then I heard a voice whisper back.

"America?" I was getting closer. "Is that you?" The voice sounded awfully familiar. Someone I have heard before.

"Yes, yes it's me. Who are you?" Then a man steps out behind a tree along with three other people. One of them, a girl.

I look at the face I am staring at right now. My jaw drops. It was someone I least expected.

**Zach POV**

I head back to my room to see how America is doing. She was trying to find out more about her family and herself. I didn't think any different about her though. Yes, she was a Southern but, in my country, it doesn't really exist, so I don't care.

I walked, more like skipped down the hallway. Once I opened my door, I don't see America. I looked around.

"Ames? You in here?" I walk to the bathroom. No one. Balcony. No one. Then I walk to the bed, finding a note.

Anger, fear, sadness, love. All hit me at once. How could she? She barely survived the last attack and she thinks going to see the Southern Rebels is any safer?! I rip the note into a thousand pieces. I needed to find her, and I needed to do it quick. She was going to be killed if I don't.


	6. Chapter 6- Things I wish I could hate

**America**

"Aspen?" I was shocked to see him here. I haven't seen him since Maxon fired him. He moved on and got married to Lucy, who is no longer a maid, of course.

"Hey Mer. I have missed you so much." He walked up to me and gave me a hug. I have missed his warm and tight hugs. The part of me that was missing, is now back.

"I missed you too." A few tears fell down my cheeks.

"C'mon Aspen. This isn't why we are here."

I let go and looked behind Aspen, at the man. He was probably my age and very muscular, like Aspen.

Aspen looked at me, happily. I looked at everyone, very confused and conflicted.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are here for you. You're looking for answers. We figured you would put the pieces together about the attack and everything."

"Who are you guys?" I asked. In a million years, I would have never expected Aspen to be a Southern Rebel.

"We are the Southern Rebels." He was watching my reaction, but I couldn't find one. I didn't know what to say or do.

"Okay, I will answer questions when we get there but do you trust me?" Aspen spoke again.

"Of course, I do." I answered quickly. I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into, but I needed the answers I have been waiting for my whole life. This was it.

**Maxon**

"What? What do you mean she is gone?" I blew up when Zach told me she ran away.

"She said she needed to know who she was. Maxon, what do we do? We need to find her!" Zach was pacing my office as I sat, fidgety.

"We can't leave until morning. Look it's pitch black out there. Let's just hope she doesn't get in trouble until then." I couldn't believe what I had just said. The old me would've put America first, no matter what my father said. But I was scared. I feared my father. There was no way he would let me go help find her, especially not tonight. So, I did what a future king would do. I picked up the phone and called for a dozen guards.

"Are you serious? You think a dozen guards are going to help? If anyone finds out she is a Southern Rebel, your father will finally have an excuse to have her killed, Maxon!"

"That's why we are making another plan. Just go along with it, Zach."

Once the guards arrived, I started giving orders.

"Miss America, has been kidnapped by the Southern Rebels. We need a night search to find her. Could you do that?" They all nodded, sternly.

"Your Highness, why hasn't the alarm gone off then?" One of the guards spoke up. I tried to think of something to say.

"I don't know, sir. Southern Rebels are capable of many things we don't know about." The guards all left to search. Zach looked at me.

"I am going to sleep. I will meet you here at four in the morning." He said. I nodded, and he left my office.

Then a thought went into my head. I was thinking about what Kriss had said to me earlier. She said America was dangerous, but I denied it. I know that America was never one for hurting others. She wasn't dangerous. But what did frighten me, was the idea of her _turning_ into a Southern Rebel. Would she be different? Would she be the same America I love?

**America**

It was pitch black out. Aspen was leading all of us through the woods. It was a far walk and brutal as well, but I could tell the others behind me were fit because I felt out of breath.

After two hours, we arrived. It was a building, more like a factory, in fact. It was big but not big enough to be exposed in the middle of nowhere.

"Welcome to the 'Outlet,' as we like to call it." Aspen looked at me with a wink. He led me inside, the others still trailing behind me.

It was remarkable. It was a huge pit that could probably fit a couple hundred people.

"This is where we hold our meetings. And as a leader, you are in charge of holding them." He smiled and winked at me, again.

Looking back at the others, I saw the same look on their faces. They were proud. Proud of me, and they didn't even know me.

I didn't say anything throughout the tour. I was just too shocked. I didn't know the Southern Rebels lived like this. They didn't look lethal or mean. They were kind. The Southern Rebels...were kind?

The others had left when Aspen led me into a small room with a few chairs. We both sat down.

The old Aspen I knew, was self-conscious but the new Aspen I was looking at, was confident and more mature. He placed his hand on the table and looked at them, figuring out what to say.

"Okay, ask me." He looked at me now, ready to answer all my questions.

"How did _you _get here?" I looked him up and down, for no reason really.

"Maxon fired me. I was immediately stripped to an eight and I was living on the streets," He looked as if he was about to cry, which was also so unlike him. "Lucy quit because she didn't want to leave me. She took me here and that's how I became a Southern Rebel."

"How did she know to take you here?"

"She has always been a Southern Rebel." I was shocked to hear this. She never told me but I kinda understood why. Illea would kill us, if they knew who any of us were.

"Okay. The attack. Why did the Southern Rebels attack me and almost kill me?" I shuddered at the thought.

"Those weren't Southerners. They were imposters." He looked at me and shifted in his seat, as if he was about to tell me something crazy. I looked back, impatiently waiting. "Those were Northerners pretending to be Southerners. The tattoo, that was fake."

"Northerners are the good ones." I shook my head, as if I was stupid not to realize this.

"Yes, and the Southerners used to be the bad ones. But the Northerners changed direction and so did we. After your dad took over."

My father. He came here and ran this place? How did I not notice?

"My father took over. When?" My face was getting hotter.

"Now, America." He said, cautiously.

"Now?" I looked cluelessly.

"Your dad didn't die. He faked his death, so he could run this place. But listen, he did it, so you wouldn't get hurt. He was so convinced, you were going to be Queen. Protecting you, was his top priority." He put his hand on mine, allowing me to process.

I couldn't breathe or talk. It's been almost a year since he's died, and all the mourning, all the sadness, all the guilt, was for nothing. Nothing! I couldn't believe it. Trying to erase what he had just told me, wasn't working. Nothing was going to hide the fact that my father did this to me, to our family.

"He left our family! My mom, Kenna, Gerad, Mary, _Kota_! I went to my father's funeral, I was there, Aspen. Don't tell me he is alive! If he is, where is he? Huh?" I was yelling. Aspen was shocked that I would go to such an extent, but he was calm about it.

"Shalom, come in." Aspen said, not looking away from me.

My eyes were on a man, I thought I would never see again. He had tears and seeing him made me cry too. He opened his arms, and I ran into them. He still smelled the same. Earthy.

"Hello, Kitten." He let me go, slowly. A huge smile fell on his face.

I smiled back, but immediately took it back. No. I _hated_ him. For what he did. He left us all. And for this? He did it all for me, which hurt the most. I seemed to be everything that was on his mind, when he had other children who were destroyed after he left.

"I am tired." I looked down as I said it. I needed something to avoid looking at him.

"Of course, I will lead you to your room."

I followed him, as we left the room and down a hallway. He stopped and looked back at me before opening the door. It had everything, I could have ever wanted. It was like my old home in Carolina. It had pink wallpaper, a twin bed, and albums. But what I was really shocked to see, was the piano in the corner.

"We have been expecting you, America. I love you so much, never forget that." He kissed me on my forehead and left the room, shutting the door on his way out.

I felt terrible for trying to stay mad at him, but I couldn't. I hated he put me first, but I also loved it. For tonight, I had to prepare to hate him tomorrow. For Kenna. For Kota. For Gerad. For Mary. For Mom.

**Zach **

I waited in Maxon's office. It was three, but I needed to be here earlier. I couldn't sleep anyway. I kept thinking about her. America. My feelings for her overtook my body. My heart would start racing, my skin would become sweaty, my face hot. I adored her. I _loved _her and no matter what, I wasn't leaving without her.

To my surprise, Maxon got here early too, fully dressed, as am I.

"Okay, I can't have anyone knowing where we are going so I lied to Kriss and told her I was in meetings all day. My father might notice, but hopefully we will be back before he does."

I nodded, agreeing. Then out of nowhere, Maxon handed me a handgun and said, "We are gonna need it."

We both walked toward the trees. It was still kind of dark out, but luckily, we brought flashlights and turned them on once we were in the clear from the palace. I was thankful, it was warm out because if it was cold, it would make this twice as hard.

I lead as Maxon trailed behind me, quietly.

Then he yelled my name.

"Zach! Look," I went back to where he was. He was looking on the ground. It was a footprint, in the dirt. We must've been on the right track. We followed the trap. How was it this easy? I had a bad feeling about this.

Once, we got to the end of the footprints, it was light outside, and it was odd that the footprints would end like that. Unless... it was a trap. Maxon must not have realized it and once he stepped forward, a gunshot went off.

We both went running. We had no clue where we were running but once we were in a safer place, we stopped to take a breath. Then we heard voices, coming near. I quickly hopped on the tree and climbed up it, helping Maxon on the way. Once we were out of the clear at the top, the voices were right underneath us.

"I don't see anything." A woman in her mid-30s called out to someone. She looked bewildered by something. As she continued walking away, I climbed down the tree. Maxon followed. No one was in sight once we hit the ground. So, I sprinted and followed the footprints that were made by the woman.

It got to the point, where I didn't need the footprints because in front of us, was a huge factory.

"What is this place?" Maxon looked at me, just as scared as I was.

We saw a Southern Guard surveying the area and we quickly hid behind a bush, unsuspected.

**Maxon**

We were both scared. Just looking at this place, made me feel uncomfortable. America was most likely in there but there was no way in. We were screwed. We just watched as the guard walked around the building. Wow, that's some real heavy security, I smiled to myself, sarcastically.

We were about to stand up, but the guard stopped and back tracked. He looked our way and we immediately ducked our heads. I held my breath and braced. Zach was next to me, doing the same. Then a cool surface touched the top of my head. I looked at Zach, who's eyes widened. This was it.

**Hey, I am so sorry I haven't posted! Please comment and I am sorry if there are typos, I wrote this kind of fast.**


	7. Chapter 7: A life for a life

Zach POV

The gun was pointed to Maxon's head and I could tell by his face, he was just as scared as I was. I slowly stood up, with my hands in the air. The man was looking at me, intensely. His gun pointed to me.

"We don't want to cause harm. We are here for someone."

"We don't accept visitors." His voice was deep.

And out of nowhere, Maxon quickly stands up and tackles the man. Is he crazy?!

The gun goes flying a few meters away, and I quickly retrieve it as Maxon struggles with the man. I aim it at the man, aiming for the head. But Maxon beats me by punching the man in the head, obviously knocking him out. We both look around for witnesses, and when we don't spot anyone, we run to the door.

With the gun still in my hand, we head inside. I didn't pay much attention to the inside, I was just looking for a red-haired girl, so we could get the hell out of here. Maxon led us to a hallway with dozens of doors. There was no way we would be able to knock on every door, looking for her, without getting caught. So, we both stopped, figuring out a plan.

"Maybe they have her locked somewhere else." Maxon says, looking around.

"We need-" And before I could finish my sentence, a sharp pain hit my head right before I hit the ground.

**America POV**

I woke up, feeling more awake, then I have felt in a very long time. The sun was shining through my window, making me squint. I realized where I was, and I quickly sat up.

There were a few things I learned about myself, this month.

First, I was a Southern Rebel. Second, I was the leader. And third, my dad was alive.

I stood up, stretching. After that I started getting ready, wearing the same clothes from yesterday. My dad designed this room, and the drawers were filled with clothes. I didn't feel comfortable wearing clothes my father gave me because he felt bad for leaving me.

I quickly threw my hair in a messy bun, not giving a crap about my appearance.

The clock read, 10:00am.

I opened the door and noticed no one else was out here. So, I walked around until I found someone.

A dark-haired girl, about my age, was roaming the halls.

"Hey, do you know where everyone is?" I ask.

She smiled. "You're America, right?"

I nodded, not surprised that everyone here already knew my name.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you. And yes, we all have breakfast in the café. Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes, thank you." I followed her.

I could hear many voices, the closer we got.

Once we arrived, I thanked the girl again before walking in. It was a massive room, it kind of looked like where we eat in the palace.

I started walking toward the line, my stomach was growling. Everyone seemed to be looking at me. Not in a bad way though. They all smiled at me. Just standing in line I had several, "Good morning's."

Once I got my food, I didn't know where to sit. I looked around, feeling like a complete idiot.

Aspen must have noticed my embarrassment, because his arm swung around my shoulder, and he was leading me to a table. I thanked him, and once I sat down, I recognized the person next to me immediately.

"Lucy! Oh my god, I missed you!" I harshly, hugged her.

"I missed you too. I am so glad you're here." She laughed, letting me go.

Aspen sat in front of her, admiring and adoring her. Man, he really loved his wife.

"So, what's been going on?" I asked.

Lucy looked at Aspen, before answering. She looked at me, with a huge smile on her face.

"Well…I'm pregnant!" She yelled, everyone started cheering and clapping as she said that.

I looked at her in shock and my eyes flew to her stomach. There was a tiny bump.

"Lucy, Aspen. That's amazing. Congratulations." I put my hand on her shoulder.

I started to dig into my food, starving. Aspen must have noticed.

"Man, Mer. Have you eaten at all?" He looked at me and laughed. Before I answered, I chewed my food that was stuffed in my mouth.

"Yes, I have just been very hungry lately." I laughed.

Then out of nowhere, I got a massive whiff of…bacon? I loved bacon. But right now, I felt sick when I smelled it.

Lucy and Aspen looked at me, worried. They both asked if I was okay. I couldn't talk, I quickly ran to the nearest trashcan in the café and threw up. Someone was with me, holding my hair back.

"It's okay, Mer. You're gonna be okay." Aspen was saying soothing words, as I let it all out. 

Once I finished puking, I stood straight.

"Thank you. I must have the stomach bug or something. I am going to go lie down. See you later?"

He nodded, concerned. I walked out without looking back, knowing everyone was looking at me. Great.

**Maxon POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a room. More like an office. My wrists were tied to a chair. Looking around, I noticed Zach was still passed out beside me.

"Zach! Wake up!" I yelled, so he could hear me.

He immediately, lifted his head, confused.

"Where are we?" He asked me.

"I have no clue. Someone's office." I looked around again. Then something caught my attention. There was a picture of a man and aa young girl on his desk. The girl had red hair, in her early teens. America? Why would this person have a picture of her?

But then I began to recognize the picture of the man. He talked to me about America when I wanted to marry her.

Her father.

He was dead, America went to his funeral. She was sent back to Carolina for it. She was _devastated. _

"We are in America's dads office." I said.

We both heard the doorknob turn and I tensed. Are they going to kill us?

I looked at the persons face, and it was America's dad.

"Hello, gentleman. I am Mr. Singer, America's father. But Maxon already knows that." He was very handsome.

"Where is America? Did you hurt her?" I asked, concerned for her safety.

"You think I would hurt my own daughter?" His face looked hurt. I wasn't going to take it back.

He talked again, when I fell silent.

"I am not going to hurt anyone. That's not what we do here." He sat at his desk.

"I don't really know much about Illea, but I thought Southern Rebels were the bad guys." Zach asked, secretly trying to break free of the rope around his wrists.

Shalom laughed. "No, no. We used to be, before I came in charge."

"But…you attacked America. You almost killed her!" I grew angry.

Shalom obviously felt my pain. He looked down.

"That was a fake Southern Rebel. When I became in charge, I changed a lot of things here. The Northern didn't like that I became in charge because I was a five. But really, it wasn't there decision. So, they retaliated against lower castes and they started becoming dangerous. And now…here we are."

It all made sense now. That's why America came here. She knew they wouldn't hurt her. She knew that they wouldn't hurt one of their own. And I should have trusted her.

Shalom picked up the phone, and dialed numbers.

"Could you bring America to my office…. Thank you." He hung up and looked at Zach.

"May I ask who you are?" Shalom said, looking at Zach.

"I am Prince Zach of Italy. I am in love with your daughter, sir."

And that hit me hard. He was in love with her. HOW?! Did he know America and I made love? Does he know that we know each other's darkest secrets? He cannot love her.

So many emotions were going through my head, when I was interrupted by Shalom.

"Son, you looked very hurt to hear that." I looked at Zach, who was looking at me. He knew I still loved her and the fact that he had the guts to say that and rub it in my face, made me want to rip his head off.

"Now, now boys. Maxon, I don't hold you responsible for hurting my daughter. I know you had to do it. But now she has two men competing, as I assume. That changes the ball game, now doesn't it."

We all fell silent.

Then a knock came to the door. I knew who it was.

"Come in!" Shalom said.

When she walked in, she didn't notice us right away. But god, I noticed her. She could wear a potato sac, and I would think she is just as beautiful.

Then she saw us, and her eyes widened. Anger was noticeable on her face.

"What the hell? Dad! Why are they here? Why did you tie them up?" America was screaming at her father.

"They came here to rescue you because they thought you were in danger, I believe. And they are tied up for precaution. I won't hurt them, Kitten." They shared a long stare at one another.

America came over to me, untying me and she did the same to Zach.

"Okay, but you can let them leave. They won't hurt anyone, right guys?" She eyes us both.

"Well we already knocked out a guy, but no we won't. And we are not leaving." I said, standing up so my face was only inches from her. I was standing my ground. She might want what's best for her, and I do too but I couldn't leave her. I might be harsh, but I don't want to leave her.

She had a smug look on her face. "Well I might have to kick you both out then. Seriously, I am fine. And guards are going to be looking for the two princes anyway… I belong here, Maxon."

I wanted to cry, I wanted to bury myself in the ground. I wanted to hide for eternity and drown in my sorrows. She didn't want to leave with me, with us.

Zach stood up next, and I backed away.

"America…I-I-I love you." Zach stuttered. America gasped. I, well I was furious.

"Zach, we will talk about this later. I need to talk to my father for a minute. Dad? Come outside with me?" She looked at Shalom and they walked out.

So, I did what a jealous man would do. I looked Zach in the eye, and I punched him in the face. Hard.

**America POV**

"Dad, how do I kick them out? I don't want to hurt them." I was about to cry. I wanted them to leave but I also didn't. I loved them both and them leaving, was probably best. I knew it. And I also knew something that would destroy everything. Something no one else knew.

"America, we need to figure something out because they can't stay here. The whole country will be looking for them. You must hurt them. I am sorry but if you want to be here, you just have to." He looked at me with sincere eyes. Today I was supposed to hate him, but I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life hating him. I couldn't.

"Dad, I love you. I am sorry." I broke down and dad brought me into his arms, where I felt safe.

"Honey, there is nothing to be sorry for. I am the sorry one. I left you and our family."

"Dad? Can you promise me something?"

He leaned back, looking at me, and he nodded.

"Promise you will come back to the family or invite them here. I want us to be together again."

He hugged me again, stroking my hair.

"I promise."

_BANG. BANG. _There were loud noises echoing the halls. I looked at dad, confused and horrified. Then when I turn I notice, guards were eyeing us. I couldn't breathe. Dad took my shoulder and kissed the back on my head, whispering _I love you. _What was he doing?

He quickly opened the office door and pushed me inside and shut the door. He was still out there, when I heard several gunshots go off.

"No! NO! DAD!" I screamed but Zach and Maxon held me down, as I was screaming and trying to shrug out of their embrace.

Once the gunshots stopped, the door opened. I was hoping it was my dad but instead it was a guard.

"We found them!" He shouted and grabbed all of us, leading us out the door. "We have to go, hurry."

And I saw him on the ground. I knelt, holding on to him. Hoping there was some life in him. I shook him, and then when I realized he was gone, I cried on him.

"America! We have to go!" Zach and Maxon both screamed.

"I can't leave him." My eyes were flooded with tears. But strong arms, lifted me up and before I could protest, I just let them carry me. I was too busy crying.

"It's okay. I am here for you." Maxon whispered. I put my head down on his shoulder and shut my eyes as he ran.

I found out two things today.

My dad was dead.

And I was carrying the heir of Illea inside me.


	8. Chapter 8- One Day at a Time

**I am sorry for not posting. This is kind of a short chapter, nothing really happens but wait until next chapter! I will post ASAP! You guys are going to love Chapter 9!**

**America POV**

During the walk back to the palace, I avoided talking and looking at anyone. When I thought my dad died, I was crushed but watching him die myself is something entirely different. It physically hurts. I felt myself drown with my own tears.

I was also concerned about the other Southern Rebels. Did they kill them all? Was Aspen and Lucy safe? All these questions hammered in my head, but I was too upset and enraged now.

Maxon and Zach didn't bother saying anything to me, but I felt their heavy glances at me. Maxon knew my father prior to this moment. I wouldn't say he was close but when Maxon was certain he wanted to marry me, he had talked to my father for his blessing. I had watched them that day. Seeing the smile on both of their faces and their manly handshakes. They were 'buddies' until my father faked his death.

I wasn't angry with Maxon and Zach. I was angry at myself. It was stupid to come here knowing the guards were going to look for me, knowing Maxon was going to look for me. This was my fault but dispersing my anger of the two, made the pain I was experiencing, duller. It's like how Zach makes me feel better when I am with him. It all connects.

"America?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at Maxon then quickly looked away, shaking my head because his eyes were telling me 'im sorry' and I didn't want to hear it right now.

Once we arrived at the palace, I quickly walked to my room. _Crap._ It was also Zach's room.

On my way, I saw the King in the hallway. He gave me an angered look and just to think my day could get any worse…

"You just can't stop, can you? You are a wreck America, and you think everything is about-" He yelled at me, as I heard Maxon and Zach finally catch up to me. The King stopped.

"No, no. You many continue, King Clarkson. I would like to hear what you have to say." I said, and the King looked at me in shock. Maxon put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. He was probably thinking, 'Are you crazy America?'

"I hope like hell you suffer. You ruined my son and you ruin everything you touch. And no matter how many times we say it, you don't listen," Maxon tried to speak but the King put his hand up and resumed. "I am so tired of you living under this roof. You are being forced out of this palace as soon as possible. If you are not out in eight days, I am throwing you out myself."

The King walked away, and I stood shocked and stiff. I couldn't move. It was all too much.

Maxon came around me, grabbing my face no matter how much I resisted. I had noticed Zach was gone but I am sure he was just getting food for me or something. That sounds like something he would do.

Maxon shook my head gently, making me look my thought again. His eyes bore into mine and as much as I didn't want to admit it, he made me feel loved and safe.

"What my father just said, it isn't true. You don't ruin everything you touch, you brighten everything you touch. You are the brightest thing I have ever seen, and I know you don't want me to, but I am going to apologize to you. I am sorry about your dad. I know how much of a relief it must have been to get him back. And I know how much it hurt to lose him again in front of you. I am sorry I tried to save you from your true self. I just… I don't want to lose you, America." I let his words sink and tears streamed down my face again. He let go of my face and embraced me. I embraced back.

Then the same feeling I had earlier today hit again. It was hard to breathe, and my stomach was fighting with me. I jumped out of Maxon's arms and ran to Zach's room which was right down the hall. I was surprised I was able to keep it in, in time to get to the bathroom. I threw up what seemed like all my body fluids. Maxon held my hair up. _God only if you knew Maxon…_

Once I finished throwing up, Maxon and I sat on the edge of the bed. He put blankets around me, looking worried.

"Are you feeling better?" He looked me up and down to make sure I was okay.

"I'm fine now." I answered, debating whether he should know. _What do I do…what do I do?_

"You don't look to great, America. I hope it's just the bad food the Southern Rebels fed you." He smiled, trying to tease.

"You're forgetting, I am one of them." I teased back, and we both broke out in a laugh. His face touched my cheek.

"Maxon I have to tell you something…" He looked at me, focused on me. It was time. He should know. I know it will ruin everything, but he has a right.

"I'm p-" I was interrupted by a loud Kriss, walking into the room. I had just realized the room door was open.

"Maxon! Oh my god! I have been so worried about you!" She ran over to Maxon and hugged him. He looked at me apologetically. I waved him off. It was times like these when I forget he is with Kriss, not me.

Kriss let go and noticed me too. She smiled and simply said, "I am glad you're okay."

I smiled the fakest smile of my life. To be honest, I stopped feeling bad for her. I knew she didn't care about me, she was just jealous of Maxon and I. But…why wouldn't she be? I was pregnant with her 'boyfriends' baby for Christ sake.

Kriss was giving Maxon gentle kisses on his face. _Ew I gotta get outta here. _

I cleared my throat loud enough for Kriss to hear.

"I am going to go…find Zach. See you guys later?" I got up and walked into the hallway, roaming. I heard Maxon call my name from behind me. _Now what?_

"Sorry about that. She gets lovey sometimes, as you can see. I would really like to talk about what happened between us…when we you know. Um… but you were about to say something before? What was it?" He looked concerned then I realized it was a mistake to even bring it up in the first place. I couldn't tell him now…like this.

"Oh, it was nothing. Really forget about it." I smiled, assuring him.

"Okay then. Just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine. I am going to get something to eat. See you around?"

"Yeah sure. Bye, America." I whispered bye back and continued down the hallway into the kitchen to grab a bag of chips.

**Zach POV**

I left Maxon and America for a bit, so I could get America some food to eat. It was the least I could for her after…everything. I met her father and I watched him die in the same day. I've never seen someone die and it was haunting me, but I couldn't show America that. I am the one who is supposed to comfort _her. _She has been through so much today. Her father dying, Clarkson's words she forced out of him.

I roamed through the halls until I reached the kitchen and made America a peanut butter and jelly sandwich since it was the only thing I knew how to make. Once I walked out into the dining room, I noticed a small figure with bright red hair sitting alone, eating a bag of chips.

"Hey there, beautiful." I smiled, walking towards her to sit next to her.

"Hey." She didn't look up at me, which I assumed she wouldn't anyway.

"Here, I made you PP&J." I handed her the sandwich and for a second those bright blue eyes met mine. She smiled a large smile.

"Thank you. This is actually perfect." I watched as she devoured the sandwich, trying to control my giggles. _She really loved to eat. _

"How are you doing? I get if you're mad…" She cut me off, mid-sentence.

"Don't beat yourself up. I am okay. Really. Yes, I am mourning but this isn't the first time I cried over his death so…" She shrugged, acting like this was just another day. _Why is she acting this way? Denial?_

"Oh, okay. You know if you need anything I am here for you right?" She finished her sandwich and I put my hand over hers, stroking my thumb over her knuckles.

"Thanks, Zach. I just need time. Are you ready to go to bed?" She asked, and I have never been happier to hear her say that.

We walked up to our room in silence. She got ready for bed as I watched the _Daily Report. _

"America has been found along with the princes, so glad everyone is okay." Gavril announced.

I shut the TV off when America laid down on the bed. I gently wrapped her with the blanket, kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight, Zach." She smiled and shut her eyes.

I fell onto the couch, wrapping myself with blankets. Then five minutes later, I heard America say my name.

"You okay?" I sat up as quickly as possible.

She looked embarrassed about something.

"Can you…sleep with me?" She patted the left side of the bed.

I smiled, getting up and snuggling in bed next to her. We faced each other, looking into each other's eyes. She was trying to say something, but she literally bit her tongue to keep herself from saying it. I gave her a confused look.

"I.. I just really like you." She laughed. I bent forward without meaning to and stopped when I was just about to touch her lips.

"I like you too." I said before kissing her. She put her hands around my neck as I wrapped my hands around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I moved on top of her, kissing her neck and she moaned lightly as my lips touched her skin.

"Are you sure…you want to me doing this right now? Especially with everything going on?" I asked.

"We can deal with everything tomorrow. For tonight, let's just be us. Okay?" She put her hands on my cheeks and pulled my lips to hers. God, she was stunning.

I took off my shirt and America pulled off hers. She rolled us over, so she was on top. I felt her hands travel and discover places on my body. I breathed heavily into her mouth. She moved back in forth on my body, slowly. But we both knew we weren't ready for sex. Not tonight.

She stopped but kept her head on my chest, falling asleep to my breathing beneath her. Tonight, is tonight. And tomorrow will be tomorrow…


	9. Hey guys!

**Hey guys! I am writing the new chapter, so I just wanted to let you know I will post tomorrow! Sorry if I got you excited for this ): **

**I am hoping to get nearly 30 chapters out of this story, so I am super excited to bring out my imagination. Schoolwork is taking a lot of my time, so I dedicated 4 hours today and 2 hours tomorrow to revise it. I am so excited!**


	10. Chapter 9 Here we go

**Here is the next chapter, as promised! I was going to leave you with a bigger cliffhanger, but I couldn't do that to you guys haha. I will be posting very soon for next chapter. Write me a review! I love hearing other people's thoughts! Tell me what you want to happen next or anything you want! (:**

**Maxon POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about America. Everything that had happened to her was all my fault and there was nothing I could do for her. Last night was the first night we got "close" since we made love together. She hasn't mentioned that night and I was starting to wonder if she was regretting it…I mean why wouldn't she.

As I lay in bed thinking, Kriss comes into my room.

"Good morning, Maxie! So, I am finalizing our wedding plans and I was thinking about getting married…next week?" She sat on the edge of my bed as I sat up trying not to look annoyed.

"My dear, don't you think its too soon?"

Her face dropped, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"I didn't think you wanted to wait. But if you want to…" She sighed and got up, walking out of my room into hers. She shut her door behind her.

_Women, _I thought to myself. I got up and began getting dressed, hoping to see America in the dining area this morning.

I headed down to see only my father, mother, and Zach were in here. I walked over to my seat and sat gently into the chair, Zach sitting in front of me.

"Where is America?" I asked Zach. He didn't bother looking up from his food on his plate.

"I let her sleep in."

My father joined the conversation.

"She better be packing. I want her out of here ASAP. Where is your lovely fiancé son?" I rolled my eyes at his comment, and mom stroked his back, calming him.

"She is finishing some wedding arrangements." I looked down at my food and started eating.

"Great and you are going on the _Report _today to talk about the wedding." I tried arguing because I wasn't in the mood to go on TV but my father's glare told me to keep my mouth shut.

Just as tension rose between us, I saw the door open.

My beautiful America came through in a blue tight dress. She looked drained as she walked closer to sit next to Zach. She gave Zach a quick kiss on the cheek. I felt my heart stop. Why am I jealous? I'm with Kriss, anyway.

Her blue crystal eyes investigated mine.

"Good morning, Maxon." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Good morning, Miss America. How did you sleep?"

She looked at Zach and smiled then looked at me as though it was an inside joke.

"Very well." She dug into her food. The chef came by and put some fresh sausage on the table.

I heard a muffled gag come from America. I looked at her, amused but also a little worried. She gave me an assured look and waved it off. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she ate. Zach seemed to notice.

"So Maxon, when are you getting married?" Zach asked. He gave me an evil grin.

"Next week." I looked up at America who was now looking at me, her face fell is shock.

"Why so soon?" She asked me, looking back down at her food.

"Kriss wants to be married and start a life, I assume." America nodded at that, understandingly.

I looked over at Zach, who seemed to be trying to compose himself.

My father cleared his throat, grabbing my attention next to me.

"When do you and Lady Kriss plan on producing an heir?" The grimace on his face proved he was just trying to make America jealous.

Not even a second after he mentioned that, America spit out her orange juice. Luckily, no one was sitting in front of her. Everyone looked at her, and Zach couldn't seem to help himself. He began cracking up and Americas face turned red.

"I am so sorry. There was…a bug in my…drink." She stuttered.

"Oh honey, it's quite alright." My mom spoke up, smiling at her.

For the rest of breakfast, Zach and America quietly talked as did my mother and father. I just sat there, looking at America.

"Hey Maxon. Do you know if Kriss is doing anything today?" I was surprised that America asked such a question.

"I don't believe so. I would assume she is done with wedding plans by now." She smiled. I smiled back, not bothering to ask her why she wanted to know. I just wanted to look at her beautiful face forever.

**America POV**

I needed a girl to talk to. Since all the selected girls are gone, I didn't have many people. Zach has been great to me, and last night proved that but I couldn't start something with him. Especially since I was pregnant with the next heir on the throne. I knew I had to tell him too, but it seemed like there was never a good time.

As I walked to Kriss' office, so many thoughts went through my head. Kriss practically hates me and I am trying to like her more… Is this such a good idea?

Before I could back out, I was already knocking on her door. She opened it, looking utterly surprised.

"America. What can I do for you?" She turned to sit back in her chair. I could tell she was disappointed that I wasn't Maxon.

"I was wondering if you would like a girl's day?" She quickly looked up, her expression, grateful. She smiled, showing all her white pearl teeth without a speck of red lipstick on them. _How is that possible?_

"Of course! Oh my god, I am so glad you asked! What do you have planned?" She stood up and walked closer to me.

"I was thinking we could go swimming in the indoor pool or something?" I asked.

She squealed.

I smiled taking that as a yes. But then I realized something…

"Um…do you have a swimsuit?"

"I am the next queen of Illea, I am sure I have plenty." We both laughed as she drug me to her room. We got in our bathing suits and headed to the pool. I was very surprised that we didn't run into the boys.

As we swan, we talked about girly things and when she mentioned Maxon, I wasn't bothered which was weird since again, I was the mother of his soon to be child. Then we got out to get dry and we both sat on the benches. I noticed a tattoo on her wrist that I haven't noticed before. It was a cross…

"I like your tattoo." I said, staring at it.

She immediately hid it, like it wasn't there for people to see.

A thanks was all she said. I was starting to wonder why she was hiding it.

"So, you never really talk about your dad. And what happened." I looked up at her, surprised she would bring it up.

"I haven't talked about him because I don't want to. If I just pretend like he died the first time, it's easier."

"Yeah. What about the Southern Rebels?" Her face showed pity which I wasn't in the mood for. Then I realized…

"What about the Southern Rebels?" I tried to hide my true expression.

"Maxon told me you're a Southern Rebel. Don't worry I will keep it a secret." I looked up at her. Of course, Maxon told her. Everyone else thought I was kidnapped by them and I was hoping to keep it that way. My thoughts immediately went to all the Southern Rebels. Aspen, Lucy…

Tears started to stream down my face. _Damn pregnancy hormones. _I stood up, assuming Kriss was going to embrace me. Again, I wasn't in the need for a pity embrace. I looked at her tattoo again. It was in the same exact place the Southern Rebel tattoo would've been. _Have I seen that somewhere?_

I shrugged my thoughts off.

"I think we should start getting ready for the _Report. _You have to talk about the wedding and I have to make up a story about what happened with the Southern Rebels kidnapping." She stood up too, smiling.

I got to my room and began getting dressed.

Here goes nothing…

**Zach POV**

I was spying on America and Kriss. I made sure that they didn't spot me. Well I wouldn't call it spying I would call it, protecting America?

I followed America as she walked to our room. She was humming a beautiful lullaby in her towel covered bikini. I smiled at myself. _Can't get any better than that, _I thought.

I waited 5 minutes to walk into the room. 59,60,1,2,3,4,5,6…I began counting. When I opened the door, I was relieved to see the bathroom door shut. Since I wasn't going on the _Report_ this time, I saw no real reason to get dressed up. So, I sat on the bed, watching TV inconspicuously. Forty minutes later, America came out of the bathroom in a beautiful violet gown. Her red hair was down, straightened. And her makeup was light. My mouth fell open. _When am I ever going to get used to that body and face?_

America saw my reaction and began to giggle, nervously. I slowly got up and walked closer to her. Once I was within inches of her, I put my forehead on hers, breathing in her scent as my arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Stunning." I whispered into her ear, noticeably making her shake. I laughed at that.

She let go a moment too quickly. I looked at her, confused. _Why was she holding back?_

"We are going to be late. Let's go." She ran out the door and I soon followed her.

As we entered the "Auditorium", as I like to call it, many people were already filed in. America and I sat in the front row.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her, knowing she must be put under a lot of pressure.

"Not at all." She smiled back, gulping after she said it which proved she was down playing it. It was a matter of life and death. If America's story doesn't add up and someone investigates it, they will see she herself is a Southern Rebel, which will result in a death sentence. But I could never let that happen. Hopefully in a week or so, she will be moving with me back to Italy.

As Gavril introduced the royal family, I took America's hand, showing my support.

Maxon and Kriss were up first, talking about wedding plans. Well it was mostly Kriss, since Maxon really had nothing to do with the planning because he was too busy wrapped up in America.

"So Maxon, how are you feeling about having a wife in a week?" Gavril asked Maxon.

Maxon gave a quick glance at Kriss then America. He became tense which was un-princely like.

"I…I am very excited, Gavril. I have been waiting for this day for quite sometime now." He lied and Kriss kissed his cheek, showing affection.

"Well that is enough about the wedding. We have someone here who would like to talk about very tragic and recent events. May I be honored to introduce, Miss America Singer!" Maxon and Kriss got up and sat back on their thrones.

America stood up and walked to the seat next to Gavril, graciously in her beautiful gown.

"Don't you look stunning as always." Gavril complimented.

"Why thank you, Gavril." She smiled, and I could see a blush even from my seat.

"So, as we all know, you were kidnapped by the Southern Rebels and it turned out your father was alive, and he was also kidnapped but died in this tragic…massacre. What do you have to say about that?"

America looked at me and I nodded my head, encouragingly. Maxon noticed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I wish it was me not my father. It was all very terrible. Luckily they didn't physically hurt me but emotionally they tore me apart." She put her hand on her chest, emphasizing her point.

"I am truly very sorry. We all know how close your father was to you. We send our condolences. Prince Maxon and Zachary saved you, correct?"

America nodded.

"How did you feel about that?" Gavril asked.

"I was very angry at first, knowing they put their lives in danger for me but in the end, I realized that I was very grateful they were there because if they weren't, I wouldn't be here today." She looked over and smiled at Maxon, expressing her thanks on camera.

"You and Maxon seem to be great friends?"

America stiffened, and it took a second for her to respond.

"Yes, we are."

**America POV**

_Was that what Maxon and I were? Friends? Would Kriss be angry that I was friends with her fiancé? _

"Yes, we are." I answered Gavril's question.

"Tell him, America!" A loud voice in the crowd yelled. I looked over, trying to figure out who that voice was coming from.

"If you don't, it'll be too late!" The voice said again, and I looked again. The face belonged to my father, but he was dead. _What is going on?_

"America? Are you with us?" Gavril caught my attention. _Did I just hallucinate that?_

I looked over at Zach who looked worried, along with Maxon.

"I am sorry for that. I was just thin…" A sharp pain ripped through my stomach. I yelped in pain.

"Turn the cameras off!" Gavril yelled and grabbed my shoulder. Zach, Maxon and Kriss soon ran over.

"America? What hurts?" Zach hammered me with questions as he put hands on both of my shoulders, looking over my body for any indications I was hurt.

"My stomach." I whispered. I hoped that the baby was okay. And I also hoped that the truth didn't come out this way.

Another wave of pain hit again, and I screamed. To my surprise, Maxon picked me up without thinking and ran me out of the room. The crowd was looking in shock. But I didn't really care about that. All I cared about was my baby. Or embryo, if you want to call it that.

Once we reached the hospital wing, Dr. Ashlar immediately took us into a room where Maxon sat me on the bed. I cried in pain again as Zach stroked my hair and Maxon explained what happened.

"America. I am going to need to run some tests on you. Tell me exactly where it hurts." I put my hand on my lower stomach. He nodded and started injecting needles. Zach calmed me by saying soothing words into my ear. Kriss was standing next to Maxon, comforting him as he looked down on me.

I felt tired because of the worry I was facing. Just before I fell asleep, Dr. Ashlar came back into the room, his face looking shocked. _Here we go._

"Well it's normal to feel pain when you are stressed. Although it's not good for the baby. Keep it easy, America. Take these. It will make it feel better." Dr. Ashlar handed me a bottle of prenatal vitamins and walked out.

I looked up to find all three of them, speechless. Zach stopped stroking my hair, Maxon and Kriss stood still like statues. I looked at Maxon a second too long and when he finally realized what was going on, he looked down at my stomach. Instead of eyes full of hate, he expressed eyes full of love.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you guys. I should have. Especially you two." I looked between Maxon and Zach. Zach had his head down, avoiding eye contact with me. _Oh no no no. _I didn't want to hurt him. I loved him. But I loved Maxon…more?

"Can America and I have a minute please?" Maxon spoke up. Kriss looked at him, confused because Zach and Kriss still had no idea this was our baby.

I was expecting Zach to tell Maxon no, but he didn't, he just walked out with Kriss, not looking back.

Maxon sat down on the chair next to me with his hand in mine. His eyes began tearing up.

"You…you're pregnant?" Maxon asked.

"Yes."

"And this baby is mine?" He put his hand on my stomach as if he has done it many times before.

Then I realized something I hadn't realized before. This was the heir of Illea! We broke so many laws and we would hurt so many people if we had a child together. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to be with Zach and Maxon was supposed to be with Kriss. We weren't supposed to have a baby together! He was supposed to have a baby with Kriss!

"Yes, but we can't keep it."


	11. Chapter 10- Don't Leave

**Hey ya'll! I know this is a short chapter, but I am trying. I am so excited for you guys to see the next couple chapters! **

**I also have more good news. I'm writing my first book and its called, "Whatever it Takes to be Normal." It's going great so far but when it's finished, I will let you all know! Maybe in a few months ahhh I'm so excited! **

**Write me reviews, love hearing your thoughts about Maxon, Zach, and America. **

**Zach POV**

This was all too much. Never in a thousand years would I expect America, _my_ America, to be pregnant. I was curious to whom the father was. And when she slept with him.

I sat there, feeling like an idiot. America was trying to say something to me, but I was too indulged in my thoughts and looking at my lap to notice. When I looked up, I saw America and Maxon staring at each other. Maxon's eyes were wide in shock and it was almost like they were speaking to each other without really speaking. That's when it all clicked.

Maxon asked for some time alone and I was going to tell him no, but I realized that I need some time to think to myself. I walked out without looking back and Kriss followed, looking confused.

"Why does he want to talk to her alone?" Kriss looked at me, muddled. _God, she really was an idiot._

I just shook my head and walked to sit in a chair, not sure if I should even be here right now. There were three things I knew. One, I was in love with America. Two, my love had sex with another man. And three, she was pregnant with another mans child. _How could I move on from this?_

Maxon walked out of her room, furious. He stomped on his way out of the hospital wing. Kriss was calling after him but like me, he seemed to be too indulged in his thoughts to care or notice. I grew curious to what they had talked about so quickly to make him that angry. I'm not even sure why I care anymore or why I can't seem to get up from this seat and walk away. It looked like America didn't have many people to rely on and I was hoping I was just feeling pity for her. _How could I love her after this? _ I couldn't. No way.

"Prince Zachary?" I quickly looked up at Dr. Ashlar who had a smile on his face. "America would like to see you."

**America POV**

I had just told Maxon I was getting an abortion. He didn't seem to like the idea very much but after all, this is my body. It wasn't the idea of pain, it was the idea of ruining everything for everyone. Kriss would be heartbroken and there would be no future Queen of Illea anytime soon. Zach would also be heartbroken and go back to Italy to never see me again. I wasn't sure if Zach or Kriss figured it out, that Maxon was the father but I was hoping they were both too much in shock to care.

I asked Dr. Ashlar to bring Zach into my room, so I could talk to him. I highly doubted he wanted to talk to me but there were things I needed to say to him before he leaves me. And I was sure he would.

"America?" I looked up to find Zach, staring at me. There was not a single emotion of his face.

"Zach," I sighed in relief. "Please sit."

To my surprise, he did.

"I need to tell you a few things and before…"

"America, I know Maxon is the father," Zach rolled his eyes and looked up at me. "C'mon you seriously didn't think I would find out?"

"I knew you would find out sometime, but you need to know that we didn't…do it until before you and I started becoming a thing." I clenched my fists together to remind myself this was real, this was happening.

"A thing. That's what you call us?" He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"No, no of course not! I'm sorry I am trying to word my words better. You and I, we are something extraordinary. _I love you."_ I slowly said the last three words to emphasize my point.

He didn't say anything back, so I spoke again.

"I'm getting an abortion." I mumbled and took a quick glance at Zach. He had the same look Maxon had. Pure disgust and anger. _Why would he be angry? It's not even his child._

"No! Are you crazy?" He stood up and began pacing. "You can't do that."

"Why not? We wouldn't be in this situation anymore! It's _killing _me! I can't lose you!" I screamed and gently stood up, as if I was trying not to hurt the baby.

"You're killing your child! Hurt me, hurt me a thousand times but you will _not _hurt your own baby, America."

I walked over to him and stood in front of him as close as I could get. He looked down at me and I immediately felt my feelings for him bubble up inside me. I couldn't lose this man.

He bent further and for a moment, I thought we were going to kiss but he immediately caught himself and backed away.

"Please, Zach. Don't go." I begged him.

"Zach…" I repeated.

"Shut up. I am thinking." He answered in a harsh tone.

I awkwardly sat back down on the bed, waiting for him to figure out whatever he was figuring out. Moments later, he finally spoke up.

"I am not leaving you. Not now." He turned to look at me with a different expression then what he had just a few minutes ago.

"I have an idea and I would be willing to do it for you."

I didn't answer, I just let him speak.

"We could say it's my baby." I looked at him shocked.

"You're a prince too. It's illegal." Sex before marriage was considered treason and many were stripped of their caste for it.

"Not in my country, it's not." He smiled a wicked smile as I was still in shock. _Could that work?_

"I need to think about that." Zach examined my expression and seemed confused.

"To be honest, I thought you would love the idea but if you don't wanna move in…"

"No dummy, I am trying to find a way where that would work. Maxon would never allow someone else to pose as the father, you know that right?" He sat back down next to me, placing my hand in his.

"Well, we could always leave without him knowing. The King is kicking you out this week anyway." He smiled again, looking excited.

"Why are you so happy? You were just furious with me a second ago."

"America, as long as you never cheated on me I'm not mad, I mean I'm upset that you don't have my baby inside you but maybe we can change that. I want to live a happy life with you and this is our chance."

Before I knew it, my lips flew to his. His words, always make me respond in ways that are so uncontrollable. Our kiss lasted for a couple more minutes until I needed to catch my breath and breathe. Zach laughed.

"Alright, future Queen of Italy, let's get packing."

Zach and I spent the remainder of the day packing our stuff from our room.

"Hey, where would you like these?'' I looked over to see Zach dangling my thongs, looking utterly amused.

I ran over to him and tried ripping them from his hand, but he was too tall.

"You are so stubborn." I laughed.

As I was trying to reach for the thongs, he leaned closer, teasing me.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"I am just trying to savor you, darling."

I got on my tippy-toes and gave him a quick kiss. Lust lingered in his eyes and he kissed me again and again.

"I love you, America." He said, in between our kisses.

Then we heard someone knock on our door. I walked over to the door, feeling Zach right behind me.

"Maxon. Hi." I was shocked to see him at my door. He immediately looked at Zach's hands around my waist.

"So, you guys are good again?" He asked.

"Yes. We just worked it out. This baby isn't going to interfere with our relationship." I said, placing my hands on my stomach.

"So, you're keeping it?" Maxon's eyebrows raised.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone about you know…you being the father please."

"He knows?" Maxon nodded his head toward Zach.

"Yes, I know, and I'm here too." Zach spoke up.

"What do you want?" I asked Maxon a little too harshly.

"Just checking in. How come you have suitcases on your bed? Are you leaving?" I could hear Maxon's heart race without even having to hear it.

"Your father is going to be kicking me out anyway, so I am…going back to live with my family in the house you bought us." I said trying to make my story sound believable.

We stood in awkward silence until a maid walked up to our door with a tray of food.

"I thought you would like a goodnight snack, Miss America." She smiled at me. From her expression, I knew she was well aware of my pregnancy.

"Thank you, -" I quickly ran to the bathroom throwing up. _Now strawberry tarts make me sick? No!_

Once I finished I walked back out, the three of them still standing in the exact same place. Zach and Maxon had worried looks on their faces. _I am fine. _

I gave them both a look to assure them.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know what you wanted." The maid spoke with a guilty look.

"No, no. But I am starving! Can you bring up some chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk?" The maid left, leaving the three of us alone.

"I am sorry Maxon, I'm not feeling well right now. Could you leave Zach and I for tonight?" Zach smiled and Maxon looked upset and nodded his head. Soon he walked out, hesitantly.

**Maxon POV**

I walked back to my room, thinking about _everything._ Zach and America were back together when they both knew the father is me. I knew there is no way I could get back with America but the fact that they are _still_ together, kills me.

My main focus was the baby. _My_ sweet little child living inside of the real woman I loved. I never thought about having children, but I couldn't let America take that away from me. The idea of really being a father is exhilarating.

When morning comes, I will talk to her. Change her mind about leaving. I wanted to be there every step of her pregnancy. I wanted to be the one who had bruised knuckles during her giving birth. I wanted to be the one to hold my precious baby, knowing its mine. If she moves back with her family, I highly doubt I would every see my kid.

"Maxie!" _Oh crap. _

"Hey, Kriss." I turned, and she jumped on me, kissing me.

"How is America?" She jumped down.

"She is good. She's with Zach." I internally rolled my eyes. _Zach._

"He's the father, isn't he?" She didn't seem to have one clue who the real father was.

I nodded my head, lying to her.

Soon after we both went into our separate bedrooms. I got ready for bed, nonstop thinking about America and my baby.

**~Morning**

I quickly got up at six, so I didn't have to deal with Kriss so early. I headed down to America and Zach's room. She needed to know that no matter what my father is making her do, she shouldn't leave.

I knocked on the door.

No answer.

Again.

No answer.

I got the nerve to open the door myself. Looking around their room I noticed no one was in here. Actually, there wasn't anything in here. _Where in the hell did they go?_


	12. Chapter 11- You and I

**America POV**

It was too late to regret it. Any of it. Sleeping with Maxon, falling in love with two men, getting pregnant, moving to Italy! It was all just too much…

"How are you feeling?" Zach asked, in the seat beside me on the private jet.

"I'm fine. It was the right thing to do." I said without meeting his gaze.

Was it the right thing though? Is this better for Maxon or for me? Honestly, I wasn't so sure anymore.

I looked out the plane window, eyeing this beautiful country. There were several ancient buildings; nothing like Illea. Illea was so modern and clean. Italy looked so peaceful and just utterly gorgeous.

"How long until we are there?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"About five more minutes," He laughed at my impatience. "We live in Genoa, Italy. It's the birthplace of Christopher Columbus, that's why it's so famous."

"It's also famous because the royal family lives here too." I laughed.

Once we landed and gathered our suitcases, we were put in a limo. _Could this get any fancier?_

My hands started shaking, the closer we got to the palace.

"You're nervous," He said it more as a statement then a question. "Don't be nervous."

"What if your family doesn't like me?" I glanced at his expression. He was trying not to giggle.

"What?" I asked.

"My family will adore you, sweetheart. Don't worry." He placed his hand on top of my shaky one.

When I'm with Zach, I feel like the whole world is hidden. It's just me and him. He always knew how to make me laugh and smile and love. Something I haven't been very good at lately…

Because if I was capable of love, I wouldn't be leaving Illea.

I pushed the thought away, so I could focus on impressing Zach Romano's parents. Also known as the King and Queen of Italy.

The scariest part was telling them I was pregnant. And we couldn't tell them I was pregnant with another man's baby so as far as anyone knew, this was Zach's child.

"There are so many people." I said as I looked out on my left to see people roaming the prehistoric streets.

"Well we are here." Zach said.

I looked to my right but found no palace. Just a long road.

"Wh-?" I tried questioning him.

"Well I thought you would wanna see how we like to transport." He smiled as if I couldn't know his inside joke.

Behind us, I heard loud clacking noises. So, I turned to look…

"A horse?" My mouth fell open. _I never learned how to ride, oh no. _

"Yes, a horse. C'mon." Zach drug me out of the car. He led me to one of the horses. The man on the horse, quickly jumped off.

"It's a pleasure to have you back, Your Highness. Here is one of the horses you wanted." He bowed and passed the reins to Zach before walking away.

"I am _not _getting on that thing." My eyes grew wide with fear.

"Why not?" He looked confused and embarrassed.

I tried making up an excuse. I didn't want to tell him I never rode one…

"I…I'm pregnant!" I said a little too loud. The man on the other horse looked over, quickly.

Zach just laughed but then his face grew serious.

"Alright how about I will ride this horse and you can get in front of me? I promise I will ride slow." His face was so sincere, I couldn't say no.

Before I answered, he jumped on the horse and moved back so there was room for me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, while my legs naturally wrapping around the horse's body. It didn't seem this high when you looked at the horse from the ground.

"It's alright." Zach whispered in my ear from behind me, causing shivers to run down my back.

His arms were around my waist, tightly as he grabbed the reins.

For some odd reason he has forgiven me; (it was stubborn to think but also true) I was glad he did.

**Maxon POV**

"Where in the hell did she go?!" I yelled at myself as I sat in my office.

She left me…They left me. My baby and the love of my life. _How could she do this?!_

I realized I had Zach's cell phone number so immediately, I dialed it.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _Right to voicemail.

"I want you to bring America back her ASAP! She can't just leave and go!" I screamed into the phone before hanging up.

"Maxie? Are you okay? I hear a lot of screaming." Kriss walked in. _Perfect timing!_

"No, I am not. Zach and America left last night without telling me!"

The corners of Kriss' mouth rose up.

"That's wonderful! They can finally start a family." She smiled even wider.

She didn't know. I don't think she should know…not now.

"Yeah." I huffed and put my head on the desk, defeated.

I felt her hand run up and down my back, comforting me. She didn't even bother asking why I was so upset about it, but I was genuinely glad she didn't.

"We should have a date night." Kriss said, randomly.

"A date night?" I looked up at her eyes.

"Yes, we need a distraction. And besides we are getting married soon so why not have one last date?" She shrugged.

True. I needed a distraction.

But I also needed to look for America.

But I could do that tomorrow.

But she is the one I love.

But I love Kriss too…

So many thoughts flooded my head.

"Sure. Why not…" I got up and grabbed my fiancés hand. _My fiancé. _

**Zach POV**

We rode for ten minutes on the horse. It felt so nice to have my hand wrapped around her. Not a care in the world but her and I…together.

_I love you, America Singer, _I thought to myself.

Once we made it to the palace, I glanced up at it. The brown, rusty brick was still the same. The massive outside that seemed to still look magnificent even on rainy days, was still the same. It was all the same to me.

But what I couldn't stop staring at was my America.

Once we got off the horse, I looked at her face. She didn't seem to notice I was staring at her because she was too obsessed with the palace.

Her angel-like skin was like color of cotton candy. Her soft lips grew apart as she admired my home. Her blue eyes lit up like a bright headlight on a dark night.

She looked over at me, shocked.

"This is your palace?" She asked, slowly.

"Yes, it's very old but its one of a kind. Do you like it?" I touched her cheek, gently.

"Duh," was all she said but it was enough to make me laugh.

I look both of my hands and covered her face.

"This is your home too." I whispered before placing my lips on hers. Her lips parted as my tongue danced with hers. Her body curved and pressed into mine when I grabbed her tighter.

It was an intense kiss. It was a Welcome Home kiss.

"Wow." We both whispered before turning back to the palace.

We walked in, her feet a little hesitant. I assured her many times, everything was going to be alright.

"My darling!" I heard the voice of my loud mother, coming from down the hall. Her brown hair was in a bun and her heavy makeup around her green eyes made her look twenty years younger,

"Hello, Mom. I missed you." She quickly embraced me once she was close enough.

"I missed you too honey," Her kind eyes looked over at America. "You must be the dazzling girl, Zach can't seem to stop talking about."

America looked over at me confused.

"I call her a lot." I smiled and put my hand around her waist. She smiled back and turned her attention back to my mother.

"Hello, Your Majesty. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am very sorry I am underdressed." America curtsied and glanced down at her sweatshirt and jeans.

"Oh, stop that nonsense," My mother put her hands on Americas cheek. "And call me Anna."

"Hello, Anna." Americas beautiful giggle sounded through the hallway.

"You are definitely a beautiful woman." Mom admired every part of America. _Mom, stop. _

"So are you, Yo- Anna." America smiled.

"Zach!" I heard my two little sisters scream my name from behind us. I turned and once I did, they both jumped on me.

"Hey girls." I gasped.

I heard my mother clear her voice. The girls immediately stopped and looked over at America. Just like my mother had. Admiration.

"Zoey, Bella. This is America." I introduced.

"She is…" Bella blanked out.

"Bellissima." Zoey finished for her, blanked out too.

"She is gorgeous, isn't she?" I asked them and looked over at my America who was blushing.

"Let's go eat some breakfast." My mother said before leading the way to the café.

The walls were covered in pictures of plants and art by Leonardo De Vinci.

America was still in shock.

We made it down to the massive cafeteria and look a seat in the golden colored chairs. America grew a tiny bit comfortable now. _She was probably just excited for food_, I joked to myself.

Soon after we sat, Cadena came in.

Cadena was one year younger then me and she was the most selfish person I knew. I was hoping she wouldn't ruin things between me and America.

"Honey, meet America," My mother said as Cadena sat beside her, quickly glancing at America then back at the table. "America this is my second oldest, Cadena."

"I am pleased to meet you, Cadena." America said kindly.

"Yeah, whatever." Cadena mumbled. Her blond hair was covering her face. Thank god she wasn't going to be Queen of Illea.

"Sorry, she isn't the politest." I whispered in Americas ear.

"Don't be such a dude," I heard the smile in her voice as she whispered back. "She is _very_ hospitable."

I laughed loudly, making America laugh too. The laugh I have been waiting for…

She met my family and she hasn't tried running away yet. That was a good sign.

"Where's dad?" I asked, just realizing America hasn't met him yet.

"Work." Bella said.

Of course. He was _always _working. He never seemed to save anytime for family. Or me.

"Breakfast is served." Multiple chefs came over to place our food in front of us before lifting the lid.

"Sausage and eggs…yum!" Zoey indulged.

I immediately dug in too. After the long flight with no sleep and barely any food, I needed this.

I looked over at America to find a different expression on her face. Her hand was covering her mouth and her eyes were shut as if she was trying not to breathe.

"America, sweetie? Are you okay?" I said, putting my fork down.

She hesitantly nodded, carefully. Then out of nowhere, she bursted to the nearest trash can in the cafeteria.

My family jumped up from their seat, expect Cadena, of course.

I immediately got up too, running to her, finally realizing what was wrong.

She puked for a few seconds while I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Stupid morning sickness." She muttered once she was finished.

"You okay now?" I grabbed her face, making sure she was feeling better. She nodded.

We both walked over to my family, guilty written all over our faces.

"Are you alright dear?" Mom asked, concerned.

"I am very well now." America said, trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible.

"What's wrong?" My mother asked again.

"I…get nauseous very easily." America stuttered a little and looked at me as if pleading, "We have to tell her, help me."

"Mother…we need to talk." I said, stiffly.


End file.
